The Truth Behind Love
by TheShadowWhoHidesInTheDark
Summary: This story is set in an AU. It's a one-shot about... I can't tell you because it will destroy the surprise. If anything confuses you, review the story or PM me.


**Author's Note: This is in an AU where Annabeth's Dad is dead.  
**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.

* * *

**Love Never Dies  
**  
**Annabeth's P.O.V:**  
I didn't want to go outside the Athena Cabin today.  
One, because I felt depressed and two, because today is the day that my father had passed away.  
Some people may think it's silly. Me moping over something that's happened years ago… But I know that everyone at Camp knows how I feel.  
Every year on this day, I stay home and reminisce about him. I look at pictures, letters, jewelry. Anything that will remind me of him.  
Sometimes I even look for the story books he used to read to me and re-read them myself. Practicing for when I have a little one of my own. Sure my mother is still here, I mean, it's not like she's going anywhere her being immortal and all… But I've always spent more time with my father, had more special bonds and memories. It may sound selfish; but I always thought that my father's death hit me the hardest. Most girls are 'daddy little princess' and so was I. But all in all, I miss both of my parents, and I love them both. I know that he's at peace. But I still have yet to find mine. While I was going through my thoughts. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled as I went to check

"Annabeth?! It's Thalia! Can you open up please?"

"Oh hey Thalia" I said while I opened the door. "What's u-"

"Annabeth, do you know where Percy is?"

"Umm no, I… I don't think so."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive, why is something wrong with him?" I asked worriedly.

"It's just that… he hasn't come to the guild. And Tyson said he wasn't in their cabin this morning either"

"What? Are you sure? That doesn't sound like Percy. He wouldn't just go off and disappear!"

"Well no one's heard from him. I asked Grover and he didn't have an answer for me either! Now the whole camp is on a search looking for him…"

"Oh my gods…" I bit my lip nervously.

"Well can't Mrs.O'Leary sniff him out?" I asked curiously.

"Would you believe that Mrs.O'Leary is sick with a stuffy nose?" My jaw dropped. What irony…

I then brought myself together and looked at Thalia with confidence.

"Don't worry Thalia we'll find this idiot!"

She smiled. "Thank you Annabeth"

She turned to leave but then looked at me again  
"I'm sorry for bothering you, I know you don't interact much on this day…"

I gave her a smile. "It's alright…"  
She nodded her head and ran off.  
I closed the door with a click. And then leaned back against it.  
"Seaweed Brain… You better be alright. I've already lost one person I love…I'm not planning on losing the second"

**Percy's P.O.V:**  
"It's funny… Usually a lot of people are scared of coming to a place like this; But I'm not. *Sigh* so… You're Annabeth's dad huh? Well, I'm Perseus Jackson but I prefer Percy. It's nice to finally meet the you! Ya know Annabeth really misses you. And on the day you died, she's never cheerful. She always stays in her cabin and cries. And on those days I go to her cabin and comfort her… I would be doing that right now if I wasn't here with you… *sigh* I hope Annabeth is okay with me being here and talking to you… I wouldn't want her to be upset. Especially on this day…"

**Annabeth's P.O.V:**  
Where could this Sea Green eyed, Seaweed Brained, Son of Poseidon be?! I mean how can you lose someone with Sea Green eyes? SEA GREEN?! I should be able to spot him from a mile away! But nooo he wants to go and play hide and go seek! I mean, does Percy understand how big Camp Half-Blood really is? Does he expect me to search for him forever?!  
*You know you want to find him! Make sure he's alright…maybe even give him a huge hug when you do find him…*  
I tried pushing those feelings far to the back of my mind.  
*Oh c'mon! You know you wanna feel his strong arms around your waist! His lips on yours?*  
I shook my head, hopefully shaking the thoughts and forcing them out.  
*That gorgeous and cute smile he only gives YOU!*  
"Urrghh" I grunted in annoyance  
I don't like Percy! He's stubborn, dense and absolutely clueless! I mean I throw him all of these signs, but the dude just doesn't know how to take a hint!  
*You do know in a way you jut confessed into liking him, right?*  
Crap… I was growing impatient with this tiny voice in my head. I could picture a 'mini me' grinning in satisfaction.

I was so deep into the conversation…with myself,that I bumped into something. It was a stone pillar. That was connected to a black gate with iron bars. And beyond the bars, was a cemetery. Coincidentally, it's actually the cemetery where my father is buried.  
I looked closely at the gate doors in question. They were slightly open…  
*Funny… The Cemetery gate shouldn't be open…* I thought  
Sadly, my curiosity got the best of me and I walked in.  
Taking in my surroundings of tomb stones, fresh green grass and memorials. For a Cemetery it seemed quite beautiful and peaceful. Usually when you think of a Cemetery. You think of bats, ghosts, zombies and scary things. Not bunnies or colorful flowers.  
*Well if they're in a peaceful place 'up there', shouldn't they be in a peaceful place 'down here' too?*  
I thought closely to the statement I just made. While walking the path, I noticed I was getting closer and closer to my dad's grave sight. It made sense for me to visit on this day.  
As I got closer, I started to here a voice. I jumped quickly behind a tree. My heart pounding hard and fast in my chest.  
At first I thought I was going crazy. I was in a Cemetery…ALONE and I'm hearing voices?  
*Gasp* is it a ghost? It's not impossible *What am I thinking, my mom would be disappointed* but as I listened closer to the voice; this "ghost" sounded a little like…Percy?

I started to panic and think of the worst case scenario  
*Did Percy die? And now he's talking to my dad at his grave?*  
I actually teared up a bit. Imagining my life without the idiot. But then realized what I was thinking and felt like slapping myself in the face. Instead of worse case scenario, it was probably the stupidest scenario.

I decided to answer my own question by following the voice and getting closer. When I finally reached a good hiding spot enough for me to hear. I turned to look and what do you know? Percy is talking to my dad's tomb stone. I was going to get out of hiding and curse him out for making everybody worry. But then I started to listen to the conversation he was having with my 'dad'.

**Percy's P.O.V:**  
"Yeah your daughter is something. Something pretty special actually… Ya know, when I first met her I thought she was the prettiest weirdo I've ever seen. And now… She still is!But I know her better, gotten closer to her. At first I got these weird feelings when I was around her, I brushed them off.  
But now I embrace them. Cause I know that now, I can't imagine life without her. Funny right? I would've never of thought, that such a weird, mean, loud, strong, beautiful, smart,courageous, gener-well you get my point, kind of girl would be the one I'm in love with. So I came here today to ask for your blessing! I hope you're alright with that. I swear I will love and protect Annabeth with everything I have and more even though she doesn't need it. I'll make her the happiest girl ever!…I hope you're okay with that!"  
There was a peaceful gust of wind  
"I'll take that as a yes! Oh and before I forget!" I pulled out a plaques and a bouquet of roses. I placed the plaque on the grave. It read:

#######################################|Fredrick Chase|##################################################  
#################################|A strong father, husband and companion|#########################################  
###################################|You stood through it all, love and hurt.|########################################  
#####################################|We all make mistakes.|################################################  
######################|But you prospered in the end and showed that you cared, and fixed them.|###############################  
############################|The strong father of Bobby, Matthew and Annabeth Chase.|##################################  
######################################|You will be missed|##################################################

"Oh and by the way, I wanna thank you. For bringing Annabeth to the world. She's- she's…a loss for words… And I love her for that" I gave a smile.  
"Well, it was nice talking to you guys!"  
As I started to walk off I hear footsteps. Running towards me.

**Annabeth's P.O.V:**  
I couldn't believe it. I completely broke down during his speech and confession. When I saw him walking away I had to run after him!  
I ran to him crying and smiling at the same time. I probably looked like a mad woman. But I didn't care, with what he just did. I just couldn't contain my happiness and sadness.  
Different emotions were hitting me all at the same time. And I knew how to let them out.  
"Percy!"  
He turned and looked at me with wide eyes  
I crashed into him with a hug.

**Percy's P.O.V:**  
She came at me with an embrace  
"Oh…Uhh hey Wise Girl" I said with a smile while rubbing the back of my neck.  
"You IDIOT!" she yelled.  
"Hey what did I do?"  
"You run off, not telling anybody and I'm worrying sick about you!"  
I chuckle a little bit "Sorry Wise Girl, didn't think you'd be so worried about me"  
"Of course I'd be worried about you! When I heard you were missing… I just *sniffle* I just…"  
I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her. I laid my cheek on her head while she cried.  
"I heard you…" she said after the crying died down a bi.t  
"Uhh heard what?"  
"You talking to my dad…" she replied  
*Oh Crap* I thought  
"I'm sorry Wise Girl, I didn't want to get you mad, so secretly I bought roses and got the plaques made… I didn't want you to think I was creepy or anything…"

**Annabeth's P.O.V:**  
When I heard those words I thought he was so stupid to think that I would be mad.  
Fast, I crashed my lips on his. I could tell he was surprised. But then surely enough I felt him kiss me back.  
I broke away first with tears in my eyes but a smile on my face.  
"W-what was that for?" he stuttered  
"You can be the most idiotic, crazy and densest person I know!"I saw him pout a little  
"But, I wouldn't love you if you didn't act that way" I smiled "Plus this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" I teared up a little at the last part.  
"Wise Girl…"  
"To think you came here for my Dad's blessing?! Is insane, but *I peck him on the lips* it's sweet to the fullest extent"  
"So... you're not mad?"  
I raise my eyebrow in annoyance.  
"Okay, okay sorry" he laughed out.

**Percy's P.O.V:**  
I look down at her"Ya know…"

"Hm?" she replied  
"When we get back, the whole camp is gonna bomb me with questions…"

She laughs "Yeah, what are you gonna tell them"

"That I was doing a favor…"  
"Oh yeah? And what favor is that" she said while she wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"Keeping the girl I love happy"  
She smiled at my answer With my arms still wrapped around her waist, we kiss passionately.  
"Hey Wise Girl" I mumble during the kiss.  
"Yeah" she mumbles back  
"Isn't weird that were making out in a Cemetery?"  
She stops and looks at me.  
"Yeah we should go" she says.  
"Agreed"

**Third Person's P.O.V:**  
Percy grabbed Annabeth by her wrist and ran with her out of the Cemetery. Laughing on their way out. A peaceful gust of wind blew, accepting the two's relationship.

* * *

_-Who said true love dies?In my opinion… It's passed on.- _


End file.
